dropzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Knockout
Description If tanks are lumbering elephants, then Knockout is a stampeding rhino. Knockout is speedier than her counterparts, as well as having a passive that grants her a speed boost every time she uses an ability. Whilst her enemies can escape other tanks with ease, Knockout will have them in a full sprint back to their dropship and a one way ticket out of Europa. And if they don't get out fast enough, Knockout can give them a hard kick in the backside with her ultimate, Haymaker, which deals massive damage and knocks the targeted enemy back. Bio For more than 15 years, Knockout was the most famous women’s heavyweight fighter in every system and twotime winner of the Mars Belt. A consummate professional and sportsman, she remained pure even as her sport exploded with scandals and racketeering charges. On the night of her last championship fight, Knockout was arrested for gambling and match fixing and banned from sports combat in all its forms. She was innocent, of course, set up by powerful industry and underworld figures who despised her ethics and wanted her removed. The decade following her downfall was difficult for Knockout, but she eventually fell in with construction crews off Ceres and learned how to operate heavy-duty construction mechs, which were the foundation on which many early Core hunter rigs were based. Realizing that almost any piloting experience could get you work with some of the lesser Core hunting teams on Europa, she began to sell her services to anyone with money in their pockets; her only rule was that she never took money from Drauger, which she learned, had been the holding company behind her dramatic boxing downfall. Unassuming and strong, Knockout has become a stalwart Core hunter, reliable and tough, the backbone of any squad. In the rush for Cores, she has found a new ring and a new fight. Default Loadout Progress Strategy Gameplay Knockout is a mobile tank, and while not as tanky as her counterparts, is fast enough to chase down most gunners and mechanics if her passive is utilized optimally. Her build is perfect for damaging and chasing down units on the move, without the need to stop and attack. She is able to use her speed both offensively and defensively. Low cooldown gear is especially good at activating her passive, which grants her a temporary speed boost upon activation of an ability. However be wary of giving her abilities that require her to stand still, such as pulverizers, as this wastes her passive. Knockout is ideal at zoning out squishier units, either drawing their fire or forcing them to back off. Knockout's Ultimate, Haymaker, can be used quite effectively, and does a huge amount of damage. This can be used to destroy a critical unit on the enemy team, or reposition an enemy rig into a more strategically advantageous position for you, for example a tank away from the front line, or a gunner towards your team. Counterplay Knockout excels at chasing down units with her passive, but is not as good at her job of being tank as other tanks. You can mitigate her zoning capabilities with cc such as stuns and pulls to keep them off your more vulnerable rigs. Stunning her after she activates all her abilities wastes her passives and after her abilities go on cooldown, she is very vulnerable to damage, as she loses her escape mechanism. Once Knockout loses the capability to chase enemies, tanks like Vise can tank damage and protect their team much better than the mobility dependent Knockout can. References Category:Pilots